The desire to modify beam characteristics is known in the art. US2013058099, for instance, describes an illumination source configured to output light having a user-modifiable beam characteristic which includes a LED light unit for providing a light output in response to an output driving voltage, a driving module for receiving an input driving voltage for providing the output driving voltage to the LED light unit, a heat sink coupled to the LED light unit for dissipating heat produced by the LED light unit and the driving module, a reflector coupled to the heat sink for receiving the light output, for outputting a light beam having a first beam characteristic, and a lens coupled to the heat sink for receiving the light beam having the first beam characteristic and for outputting a light beam having a second beam characteristic, wherein the lens is selected by the user to achieve the second beam characteristic, and wherein the lens is coupled to the heat sink by the user.
WO2014147505A1 discloses an illumination device having a printed beam shaper arranged at an optical mask coupled to a light exit portion such that, a first and a second portion of light generated by the light emitting element is respectively reflected by an at least partially light reflecting portion of the beam shaper, and respectively is transmitted through the beam shaper via a partially light transmitting region of the beam shaper.